Quémame, pero ámame
by Sao801
Summary: Finn encuentra un tipo un raro, no sabe porque, pero le gusta, pero él sólo lo quiere como un sustituto. El príncipe siempre lo persigue, pero Finn quiere ser más que un sustituto. ¿Qué pasará? Príncipe Flama x Finn, mención del Finn x Princesa Flama.
1. Chapter 1

Un día, el príncipe Flama se encontraba vagando, explorando el mundo. A él le gustaba caminar, caminar mucho, tanto que incluso a veces no sabía en donde estaba, por eso se perdía. Se cansó, así que decidió sentarse, mirando el lago que se encontraba cerca de un árbol. El árbol era colosal, también tenía una casa, pero el príncipe ignoró ese hecho. Mientras tanto, un rubio se acercaba, hablando con su mejor amigo y hermano sobre lo que más le gustaba: Las aventuras.

-Te lo digo, hermanito. – Decía el perro. – Es más ligera una espada de cristal.

-¿Una espada de cristal?

-Sí, el tipo del mercado me dijo que eran lo mejor.

-Esa pequeña conversación llamó la atención del hombre de fuego, así que volteó a verlos.

-Oh, interesante…. – Dijo el rubio, pensativo. - ¿Puede vencer muchos monstruos?

-¡Por supuesto! Y son resistentes, porque es de cristal.

-¡Genial! – Expresó maravillado.

El príncipe flama seguía mirándolos fijamente, nunca había visto a nadie igual a ese chico, a excepción de una persona….

-Hermanito, ese sujeto me está incomodando un poco…. – Expresó Jake, mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el chico de fuego. Finn lo miró con curiosidad.

-Nunca te había visto por acá… ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó, acercándose a él.

La flama se sorprendió y se alejó, preparado para atacar.

-Soy el príncipe flama. – Contestó

-…. – Jake empezó a susurrarle al rubio. – Hey, que este se parece a la chamaca a la que le quieres plantar sus besucones. – El aventurero se sonrojó y miró al extraño.

-Tienes razón, Jake…. – Siguió susurrando. – Me llamo Finn. – Se presentó con una sonrisa, queriendo ser agradable para el hombre de la realeza.

-¿Qué eres, Finn? – Preguntó el extraño, mirándolo fijamente.

-Un humano.

-¿Un humano? – Finn asintió.

-Creo que soy el único que queda….

-Mentiroso.

-¿Miento? ¡¿Conoces más humanos?!

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron y tomó las manos del otro, pero se separó al instante, adolorido debido a la quemadura que le causó el príncipe. El chico flama frunció el ceño y miró la expresión de dolor del chico, le gustaba mucho esa expresión, le parecía adorable, muy hermosa, esto hizo que se sonrojara.

-No conozco más humanos…. – Dijo finalmente. Y no era mentira, no conocía humanos, o al menos no machos.

-Pero dijiste que mentía…. – El humano lo miró sin entender, acariciando sus adoloridas manos. El príncipe no podía dejar de mirarlo, así que sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos de encima.

-Ack, ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo de todos modos? – Se quejó.

-No sé…. –El chico bajó la mirada. – Pero no he visto nunca otros humanos…. Y quiero conocer gente igual a mí. – Ahora lo miró con tristeza, viéndose quizás un poco desesperado. El otro lo miraba fijamente, frunciendo el ceño y encendiéndose un poco.

-No me importa. – Declaró. El aventurero infló sus mejillas a modo de puchero infantil. – Está bien, me rindo.

El chico se dio la vuelta para pensar cómo sacarle más información al chico de fuego.

-Ay, venga compa. – Dijo Jake. – Deja que el chico sea feliz. – Le pidió al Príncipe, mientras Finn hacía sus pucheritos infantiles.

-Idiotas.

-Venga, vámonos Finn, esta antorcha no nos dirá nada.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Finn y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del árbol, deprimido, mientras el bulldog iba a su lado acariciando su espalda para consolarlo. Flama volvió a sentarse en frente del lago, había algo en ese chico que se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero no sabía qué era. Finn volvió a suspirar y en medio de su caminata volteó a ver al príncipe, como si algo lo uniera a él, pero decidió seguir caminando en contra.

-Joder. – Se quejó el príncipe, tapándose la cara con un notable sonrojo, a pesar del tono de su rostro. – Es tan lindo como Fionna….

El aventurero entró a su casa y se metió en su cuarto para descansar un poco, fue un día largo, había hecho varios favores para la dulce princesa nuevamente, favores agotadores. Al asomarse por la ventana, logró ver nuevamente al príncipe, allí sentado y solo. El muchacho de la realeza sintió la mirada y volteó a verlo, encendiéndose un poco debido a la vergüenza. Finn también se sonrojó y se ocultó, pero seguía viéndolo, no quería quitar su mirada de él.

-Es lindo…. – Susurró para sí mismo, sonrojándose.

-¿Quién es lindo? – Preguntó una voz robótica detrás de él, asustando al muchacho.

-¡N-nadie! ¡Nadie! – Gritó, mirando a su pequeña consola.

-¿Qué miras en la ventana, Finn? – Preguntó, tratando de acercarse para ver lo mismo que el niño.

-¡Nada! – Repitió, alejando al pequeño de la ventana. – N-no miraba nada…. Y-ya me iba a dormir…. B-buenas noches… -Se acostó en su cama, envolviéndose en su bolsa de dormir.

-Pero Finn, son las cinco de la tarde. – Recordó el robot. – Se supone que te toca tu baño.

-N-no quiero bañarme…. Quiero dormir….

-¿Pero no tenías que irte a ver con la Princesa Flama hoy también? – Al pequeño ahora se le hacía extraño la actitud de su amigo.

-No tengo ganas, aunque seguro destruirá todo al ver que no fui… – Contestó, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al otro.

-Como quieras. – Dijo el robot, saliendo de la habitación mientras su amigo perro entraba después de un rato.

-¡Finn! ¿Cómo que no vas a tu cita con la princesa flama?

-No tengo ganas. – Volvió a decir.

-¡Pero no puedes dejarla plantada así como así! ¡Es la princesa flama! ¿No la querías conquistar? ¡Yo destruirá todo si no vas!

Finn se quedó pensando en los pros y en los contras. No pudo conseguir ningún pro en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, iré. – Se rindió, sentándose en su cama y saliendo de su saco.

-¿Por qué no querías ir?

-Me sentía mal…. – Le contestó, suspirando pesadamente. – No sé…. Quizás esto es lo que llaman…. ¿Pubertad?

-Oh, mi muchachito ya se está haciendo un hombre…. – Dijo Jake, conmovido.

-Con que eso significa pubertad…. – Una risita salió de sus labios.

-Finn, la pubertad es algo duro, pero ya verás cómo te adaptarás. Cuando vengas de tu cita, tendremos una charla, ahora ve y conquista a tu princesa para plantarle su becho-abacho. – Sonrió su amigo y Finn se sonrojó.

-Bueno…. – Se levantó mientras el pequeño robot entraba, mirando como el chico se acomodaba.

-¿Ves? Aún hay tiempo para darse ese baño. – Le dijo Bmo.

El chico infló sus mejillas y fue darse su baño. Luego de darse su buen baño, cantar un poco en la ducha "Estos grumos" y de arreglarse, fue a su cita con la princesa flama. Iba caminando con ella, hablando de forma muy animada, mientras que ella lo escuchaba con una sonrisa. El chico a veces exageraba de a ratos en su conversación, pero seguía sonriéndole. Se sentía bien, podía tener su mente fuera de los pensamientos con el príncipe flama. Lo que él no sabía, es que tal príncipe estaba sentado en una rama en un árbol cercano. Mientras caminaban y hablaban, llegaron a una zona en donde no les dejaban pasar, pero el chico buscaba una forma de poder pasar.

-¡Ya les dije que no pueden pasar! ¡Fuera de aquí! – Dijo el duende, prohibiendo el paso hacia un valle libre. A la princesa no le gustó nada esto y frunció el ceño.

-¡VAMOS A PASAR! – Gritó, volviéndose loca y empezando a lanzar bolas de fuego por todas partes, golpeando a los duendes. El príncipe flama se sorprendió al verla, se parecía a él, y Finn se alejó asustado. – Ahora podemos pasar. – Dijo tranquila al ver el paso libre.

Finn asintió y tragó seco, mientras la seguía. Al príncipe de verdad le llamó mucho la atención esa muchacha ¿Por qué estaba con Finn? Él creía que él no tenía novia, pero tampoco sabía porque tenía ese tipo de pensamientos sobre el rubio ¿Qué le importaba? El chico de ojos azules caminaba al lado de la chica, la cual relataba sus cosas de mujeres, mientras él sólo la escuchaba. Mientras el príncipe los seguía escondido, se dio cuenta de lo que efectuaba.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo….? – Dijo, mientras se detenía en seco ¿Por qué iba detrás de ese muchacho?

Los oídos de la Princesa Flama lograron escuchar un ruido seco que causó el chico de su especie al detenerse, mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraba. Finn la miró.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa? – Preguntó.

-Creo que alguien nos sigue…. – Le contestó, mientras que el otro seguía escondido, tratando de no ser descubierto.

-¿Nos siguen? – Ahora Finn comenzó a ponerse alerta.

-Creo que sí….

El príncipe flama comenzó a sentirse realmente mal por seguirlos, no sabía porque lo hacía. Trató de irse, y el rubio lo logró ver.

-Es el tipo con el que nos encontramos Jake y yo…. – Dijo, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la otra. – Es igual a ti, está hecho de fuego….

-¿Será uno de mis súbditos?

-Nunca lo había visto….

-… Espero que no sea ninguno de mis primos. – Dijo ella, y luego miró a su acompañante. – Finn…. ¿Por qué estás sonrojado?

-¡¿S-sonrojado?! – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿Tienes algo?

-N-no, nada….

Mientras, el macho de fuego se había cansado de buscar la forma de irse desapercibido, así que se fue sin siquiera importarle que la pareja lo viera. El rubio desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia él, aún sonrojado. El príncipe lo miró normalmente, pero a Finn se le hizo tan sensual como una mirada de Robert Pattinson (*) y se sintió flechado.

-¿Finn? – Llamó la princesa. - ¿Estás bien? – El héroe asintió.

-E-estoy bien…. – Tartamudeó un poco nervioso.

-No lo pareces, estás muy rojo.

-N-no sé por qué estoy rojo…. –Confesó. La princesa pensó un poco y luego le sonrió.

-Oh, ya entiendo. No tienes porque sentir vergüenza conmigo.

Ese dialogo sólo hizo que Finn se avergonzara más, pero no se sonrojó más.

-C-creo que tienes razón….

Una sonrisa pasó por el rostro de la princesa se acercó para besar ligeramente al chico, cuidando no quemarlo y sonrojándose. Finn tocó sus labios, sonrojándose levemente mientras la princesa le sonreía de forma tierna. El rubio no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia otro lado, apenado. El príncipe lo vio todo, así que sólo se fue molesto. No quería ver cosas como esas, no con él. Finn vio como se fue, quería seguirle, pero decidió quedarse junto a su princesa.

-Ven, vamos. – Dijo ella, tomando su mano y llevándoselo.

* * *

**(*) No me gusta Robert Pattison, pero ustedes entienden xD**

**sadflkjhsdafhjasdf! ¿Soy la primera escribiendo un fic en español de ellos dos? D: se que no son una pareja muy popular, pero son lindos :3 Espero que les guste... D:**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**

**PD_: Maka ha sido a quien le rompieron las pelotas para subir esto_**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó la tarde y el sol se escondió para darle paso a la luna. Finn volvía a su casa, estaba cansado, pero feliz.

- ¿Qué tal la cita? – Preguntó Jake con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que el niño se sonroje.

- B-bien...

- ¿Algún beso, loquillo? – Ahora su sonrisa era más pícara que antes. El chico volvió a afirmar. - ¡Ojojojojo! ¡Mi compadre ya se está volviendo todo un Don Juan!

- Oh, Jake, basta…. – Dijo apenado.

- ¡Pero es la verdad, loquillo! ¡Sabes que te gustó!

- C-claro que me gustó…. - Confesó apenado.

- Ejejeje, ejejeje, ejejeje. – Rió de forma típica. – Bien, iré a hacer espagueti en forma de celebración.

El muchacho sólo se sentó y suspiró, se sentía cansado. Su vista divagó por el lugar, hasta que vio que afuera había una gran luz a pesar de que era de noche. Esto le causó mucha curiosidad y se acercó a la ventana. Era el príncipe flama quien hacía ese resplandor. ¡Gran oportunidad para el héroe! Salió rápidamente de su hogar y se acercó, fijando su vista en él.

- ¡Hey, tú! – Lo llamó, haciendo que el príncipe se voltee. - ¿Por qué nos seguías?

- ¿Quién dijo que te seguía a ti? – Preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado, ligeramente encendido.

- No dije que me siguieras exactamente a mi…. – Esta frase hizo que el príncipe abriera los ojos con sorpresa, avergonzándose cada vez más y encendiéndose. – Nos seguías ¿Por qué?

- Yo no los estaba siguiendo…. –Mintió. – Sólo…. Sólo…. Sólo pasaba por allí. – Inventó sin mirarlo.

- No me mientas…. Al menos, dime tu nombre….

- Soy el príncipe flama…. – Contestó. - ¡Y no estoy mintiendo!

- Mucho gusto. – El muchacho sonrió, haciendo que el príncipe lo viera ligeramente con un sonrojo, luego sacudió su cabeza.

- Da igual ¿Para qué demonios quieres saber quién soy? – Ahora empezó a mirar mal al chico.

- Para conocerte. –Le contestó con una sonrisa, como si no fuese nada.

- ¿Y para qué demonios quieres conocerme? ¿Tienes algún interés en mí?

- No sé. – Contestó. – Me produces curiosidad…. – Ahora rió tontamente, causando que el príncipe frunza el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que te me haces interesante….

El chico sonrió dulcemente. El príncipe de fuego sólo se encendió por completo de lo adorable que se veía el pequeño héroe, era deleitable para su vista. Finn se sonrojó por su mirada y al príncipe le encantó aún más esa expresión. ¡Era demasiado hermoso! Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, así que sacudió su cabeza nuevamente para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

- E-eso no importa…. – Dijo.

El niño se apenó y miró al suelo, viéndose pasivo ante él.

- Y…. – Trató de buscar tema de conversación. - ¿Ella es tu novia?

- La princesa flama y yo nos gustamos…. P-pero no somos novios…. – Se volvió a apenar. – N-no todavía…

- Pero vi como te besaba…

- L-lo hacemos a veces…. Pero no estoy seguro de nuestra relación. – Ahora miró a otro lado. – Con ella debo ir lento, después de todo es una princesa….

- Oh, ya veo…. – No sabía porque, pero el Príncipe se sentía feliz por dentro. – Entonces, si de repente llega alguien que te gusta más, te irías con esa persona…

- Lo hablaría con la princesa flama ante de intentar algo para que no salga herida o ella me mate a mi….

- Uhm… Bueno… Estamos en la misma posición…. A mí me gusta una chica, pero a ella le gusta un tal "rey helado"

- ¡¿En serio le gusta ese viejo?! – El chico lo miró sorprendido, mientras que el fogoso sólo encogía los brazos.

- Siempre es el Rey Helado esto, el Rey Helado aquello…

- Yiack. – Dijo en señal de asco. – Que malos gustos…. Tú eres mucho mejor que el Rey Helado. – Ahora él mismo se sonrojó por sus palabras, haciendo que el príncipe también se sonroje.

- Gracias…. Creo…. –Dijo avergonzado.

- D-de nada…. C-creo….

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que el príncipe miró el árbol de Finn.

- Me gusta tu casa. – El niño sonrió orgulloso.

- Es el orgullo de Jake y mío. – Sonrió mientras decía esto, así que el príncipe no pudo evitar ver esa linda sonrisa.

- Les quedó muy bien….

- Gracias.

- Pero…. ¿Qué tal una noche afuera? Es bueno ver las estrellas de vez en cuando…

- ¡Oh! ¿Me invitas a una cita? – Preguntó en tono de broma y rió. - ¡Está bien! Es hermoso ver las estrellas.

- ¡No es una cita! – Dijo molesto y sonrojado el otro.

- Es una broma. – Volvió a reir.

El chico caliente no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El tiempo pasó, y ambos sólo estaban acostados en el pasto mirando las estrellas, uno al lado del otro. Finn se encontraba cerca de aquel apuesto muchacho, pero no tanto como para quemarse. El príncipe veía fijamente el cielo, no siempre lo podía ver, pero no era lo único que miraba. A veces, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba una que otra mirada al chico que se encontraba a su lado. El silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar, aparte de algunos sonidos de grillos de caramelo y las llamas del príncipe.

- Desde donde estoy, eres cálido. – Dijo Finn, sonriendo abiertamente. El otro se encendió más, con un gran sonrojo.

- Gracias…..

El rubio siguió manteniendo su dulce sonrisa, encantando al príncipe. El tipo pasó, Finn seguía mirando el cielo e iba quedándose poco a poco dormido. El príncipe aún miraba las estrellas, ignorando el hecho de que Finn dormía, hasta que se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia él, sin poder apartar sus ojos.

- …. En serio es como Fionna…. – Dijo, bajando la mirada- ¿Podría….? – Ahora comenzó a decir unas cuantas palabras en un idioma extraño y tocó la frente del chico, volviéndolo completamente azul. – Bueno, mientras él no se entere, está bien… Creo…

El príncipe no dudó con la acción que realizaría a continuación. Comenzó a besar a Finn sin arrepentimientos, por fin supo la sensación de esos suaves besos, eran exquisitos. El joven muchacho comenzó a sentir una presión sobre sus labios, así que empezó a abrir sus ojos, pero el príncipe no se enteraba, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. El niño se sorprendió y se estremeció fue cuando el príncipe metió su lengua en su boca, no sabía qué hacer. Trató de jugar con su lengua, cuando en realidad, no sabía. El príncipe pronto se separó y comenzó a atacar el cuello del joven, estremeciéndolo.

- P-príncipe…. P-pare…. – Tartamudeó con vergüenza. El príncipe se sorprendió y se separó de inmediato. - ¿Q-qué hace….? – Ahora el fogoso cayó hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Mintió, comenzando a alejarse. El héroe se tocó el beso de su cuello.

- S-se sentía raro….

- ¡No es nada! – Seguía insistiendo, nervioso. - ¡Sólo olvídalo! – Se levantó y trató de irse corriendo, Finn sólo se sonrojó.

- M-me gustó…. Creo…. – Confesó con vergüenza, sorprendiéndose que su voz bajara varias octavas. El príncipe sólo se sonrojó más y volteó a verlo. – S-se sentía…. Raro…. Pero bien….

- ….. ¿Quisieras continuarlo….? – Preguntó dudoso. El niño se puso más rojo y luego de pensarlo, asintió.

- P-pero…. E-esto quizás haga sentir mal a la princesa flama…. Y no quisiera que se pusiera triste….

- ….. – El príncipe guardó silencio, algo atónito. – Me dijiste que ella aún no era tu novia….

- Sí, pero se sentiría mal…. Le gusto…. – Contestó con lástima. – Y si hago algo con alguien más…. Seguro quemará todo….

- Bien…. No me importa, volveré a mi casa. – Le dijo el príncipe serio. Finn bajó la mirada. – No creo que nos volvamos a ver.

- ¡E-espe…! – Demasiado tarde. El príncipe ya se había ido en una línea de fuego. –Uhm…

Al príncipe Flama le gustaba caminar, caminar mucho, tanto que incluso a veces no sabía en donde estaba, por eso se perdía. Siguió su camino, alejándose del lugar en donde se encontraba, sin saber realmente a donde iba. Caminó y caminó, llegando a la tierra de AAA sin darse cuenta, pero no lo notó hasta que vio a Fionna a lo lejos. Ella luchaba junto a Cake, no era raro, la rubia siempre amó las aventuras y era inseparable de esa gata. El príncipe se acercó un poco, curioso, mientras ella terminaba de luchar con el monstruo y chocaba su mano con la de la gata. El príncipe bajó la mirada.

- Fionna. – Dijo la gata con su áspera voz. – Mira quien está allí. – Apuntó al príncipe y Fionna se sonrojó al verlo, pero muy levemente.

- Oh, el príncipe Flama.

- Anda a saludarlo.

- Bueno. – Se encogió de hombros, acercándose. - ¡Hey, príncipe!

- Oh, hola Fionna…. – Él realmente no tenía ánimos, pero ella no lo notó y le sonrío.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Estoy bien…. Creo…. – Mintió mirando mal el suelo. La rubia lo vio sin entender.

- ¿Pasa algo…?

Él la miró, pero sintió como si viera al mismísimo Finn. Se sintió horrible.

- No…. Nada….

- ¿Seguro….? – Ahora ella estaba preocupada.

- …. No…. – Confesó finalmente. La rubia bajó la mirada, mientras le príncipe se agarraba el pecho. – Me siento mal….

- ¿Te duele? – Fionna lo miró sin entender.

- Sí….

- ¿Qué te duele?

- Me duele el pecho…. Se siente raro….

- Uhm…. Eso es raro….

Volvió a mirarla, y se sintió peor.

- Debería irme…. – Quería irse, la chica bajó la mirada.

- B-bueno….

- Nos vemos….

El príncipe sólo se retiró, sin volver a ver atrás.

* * *

**"El chico caliente" joder, no puedo leerlo sin reirme XD asdjkhasdhsad, que bueno que a alguien le guste mi historia y la lea... uwu**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, en OOO, Jake trataba de levantar a Finn, se le veía deprimido, realmente le preocupó.

- Finn. – Dijo el perro sacudiéndolo. – Levántate, papá. ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada…. – Se acurrucó más entre las sábana, dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

- Vamos, levántate.

- No quiero. – Contestó cortante y deprimido.

- Vamos, hermanito. ¡Tenemos muchas aventuras el día de hoy!

- No quiero ir de aventura hoy….

A Jake realmente le sorprendió lo que escuchó. ¿No quería aventuras?

- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Al parecer, ayer se fue el tipo ese de fuego y dejó a Finn llorando. – Dijo el más pequeño, Bmo.

- ¡No estaba llorando! – Exclamó el rubio, saliendo de su escondite de sábanas, mostrando sus ojeras y ojos hinchados por haber llorado. A Jake le sorprendió esto.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? – Preguntó molesto.

- N-nada…. – El niño se cubrió con las sábanas de nuevo.

- Finn, soy tu hermano, no me mientas….

- N-no es nada…. ¿Sí? – No quería preocupar al pobre Jake con pequeñeces.

- Uhmmmmmmmmm…. – El Bulldog lo miró raro. – Claro que es algo, nunca te vi llorando así desde lo de la Dulce Princesa.

- Ya…. Sólo olvídalo…. – Suspiró.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Te voy a animar! ¡Hagamos música!

Ahora el perro moldeó su cuerpo, volviendo sus nalgas un par de tambores y comenzando a darse a si mismo nalgadas para hacer música. El niño trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo, cubriéndose con una almohada, pero el perro no le hizo caso y siguió tocando.

- ¡Va-mos, Finn! ¡Si-gue mi ritmo! – Canturreó bailando, pero el chico siguió ignorándolo.

- Jooooooou…. – Se quejó Jake al ver que Finn no le hacía caso.

El perro se retiró, deprimido, mientras que el otro seguía envuelto en sábanas. Estaba solo, estaba dolido, no entendía lo que le ocurría en ese momento. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir una calentura sobre él, le causó curiosidad y asomó su mirada entre un hueco de las sábanas. Lo único que vio fue una pequeña llamita en frente de él, llamita que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un león de fuego. El niño salió de las sábanas y acercó su mano para tocarlo, pero sabiendo que lo quemaría, no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?

El felino le entregó una carta hecha con un material especial, evitando que se queme. Finn tomó la carta en sus manos y la leyó, se sorprendió con lo que miró.

"Nos vemos en el bosque de los murciélagos de goma. – PF."

Un sonrojo atravesó la cara del héroe al ver quién firmaba. Pero no sabía quién era realmente, si la princesa flama o el príncipe, era demasiado confuso. Quería verlo, sólo a él, no a la princesa, al príncipe. ¡Quería ver al príncipe ya! Sin que se diese cuenta, el pequeño león de fuego desapareció en una llamita y él se levantó para prepararse.

- ¿Cómo sacaré a Finn de la cama? – Se preguntaba un preocupado Jake después de suspirar. - ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Le diré que tiene una cita con la Princesa Flama!

- ¿Podrías sacarlo así? – Preguntó Bmo, quien estaba sentado en la mesa con él.

- ¡Por supuesto, papá! ¡Que es lo que le gusta a Finn!

- ¿Sabes? Creo que alguien se te adelantó.

Finn bajaba con velocidad por las escaleras, estaba emocionado, realmente iba a verlo. Quería verse presentable, la verdad es que se veía muy bien y olía a limpio.

- ¿A dónde vas, Finn? – Preguntó el Bulldog.

- Tengo una cita. – Contestó sonrojándose.

- ¡Oye, se suponía que esa iba a ser mi idea! – Finn lo miró sin entender. – Eeeeeer… ¡Digo! Qué bien, que bien…. Pues ve, no dejes a tu cita esperando.

El muchacho asintió y se fue corriendo con velocidad. Iba a verlo, sólo eso estaba en la mente de Finn, que iba a ver al príncipe. Ayer, cuando el otro le anunció que no lo volvería a ver, se sintió realmente destrozado. No sabía porque, pero así se sentía. Llegó en poco tiempo y logró ver que sí era el príncipe y no la princesa, él estaba esperándolo. Se sonrojó mucho al verlo y desvió su mirada tímida.

- …. Finn. – Dijo el príncipe al ver que llegó. Finn lo miró.

- ¿D-dime….?

- …. Perdona por lo de ayer…. – El rubio lo miró con preocupación mientras el fogoso se frotaba la mano contra el lateral de su pantalón. – No me voy a volver a acercar a ti…. Sólo…. Sólo voy a hacer algo.

Finn asintió mientras el príncipe se acercaba a él. Volvió a pronunciar sus extrañas palabras e hizo que Finn se volviese completamente azul. Quedaron frente a frente.

- Primero que nada…. – Comenzó por decir el príncipe. – No te ilusiones…. Tú eres sólo un sustituto.

Se acercó y lo besó, era un beso suave, pero Finn no estaba en él. Esas palabras le dolieron, le dolieron mucho, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, haciendo que se separe de él y mirara el suelo en silencio. El príncipe no dijo nada, sólo se le quedaba mirando, hasta que el más pequeño se fue de allí, llorando. El príncipe seguía mirando sin moverse.

- Ya verás, Bmo. Finn vendrá de lo más feliz por su cita. – Dijo Jake.

Equivocado. Apenas dijo eso, Finn entró a la casa, llorando. Al Bulldog le sorprendió esto y detuvo a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasó, papá?

Finn sólo se soltó de él y corrió hacia su habitación, escondiéndose bajo sus sábanas.

* * *

**asdfjhasdkfhasdfklh ¡Alguien lee esto! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGDSAKHFJKSDAGFJSGASDF -Ataque (?)- Me sentí feliz de recibir Reviews *-* LALALASKJDASHKDJAHSDF ok no .w. Pues, no seguiré escribiendo esta mierda e3é... Sólo por el simple hecho de que ya está escrito desde hace tiempo, yo sólo lo estoy copiando y pegando :3 LOL pobrecito Fiiiiiiiiiiiiinn D: me gustan los momentos así :3**

**Sonicathehedgehod24: Sí ama ._.**

**Richie3f: Gracias :3 esta pareja nació de la necesidad de más parejas yaoi en Hora de aventura (?)**

**Angely-Cristal: Que bueno que entendiste XD**

**Suki-chan: No te preocupes~ hay más, porque esta pareja necesita amour :3**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡SON GRATIS!**


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Qué crees que le pasó? – Preguntó Bmo preocupado.

- No lo sé…. – Le contestó el perro, quien comenzó a subir hacia el cuarto. - ¿Finn…? – Se acercó y lo abrazó. - ¿Qué pasó?

- S-sólo…. S-soy…. Un sustituto…. – Tartamudeó el niño, temblando y llorando.

- ¿Un sustituto de qué? – No hubo más respuesta que un gimoteo y más lágrimas. Al naranja de verdad le dio demasiada lástima la situación de su amigo, así que acarició su espalda para consolarlo. – Puedes contármelo, soy tu hermano. – Finn negó.

- M-me odiarás…

- ¿Por qué te odiarías?

- P-porque sí…. Ngh…. – Jake suspiró y siguió acariciando.

- Bien, cálmate. Baja cuando esté más tranquilo.

Jake sólo lo dejó y se fue, dejando a su hermano llorando en silencio. Se sentía fatal, horrible. Él no quería ser un sustituto, quería ser de él, ya lo sabía. Finn nunca tiene suerte en el amor.

- ¿Qué hice….? – Se preguntaba el príncipe, mirando directamente a la casa de Finn. Suspiró y se armó de valor para subir a la ventana del rubio. – Finn. – El chico le huyó al ver quién lo llamaba. - ¡No, espera! Lo siento….

- A-aléjate…. – Ordenó Finn, aún llorando.

- Espera, quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿P-para qué….?

- Quiero pedir perdón….

- ¿P-por qué….?

- Porque…. No te quiero dejar herido…. – Esas palabras sorprendieron al humano.

- P-pero…. S-sólo soy un sustituto….

- …. Mira, sé que estuvo mal decirte eso…. Pero algo que no quiero es herirte. – Finn seguía sorprendido, pero aún lloraba.

- N-no debería importarte….

- Claro que sí…. Porque te pareces mucho a la persona que amo…. Y no quiero ver como sufre…

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Finn como las garras de un demonio, causándole un gran dolor y haciendo que de sus ojos salgan aún más lágrimas.

- Sólo…. Vete…. – Pidió el dolido.

- Pero….

- ¡No soy un sustituto! – Gritó interrumpiendo. - ¡Soy Finn! ¡Soy diferente!

- No, no lo eres…. – Esto hizo que Finn gruñera y llorara más.

- ¡Vete!

Ahora al príncipe se le encendió una chispa de ira por dentro. Frunció el ceño y apareció en frente del chico de forma rápida.

- Nadie me habla así.

- ¡No me importa!

Su llama se intensificó y se sorprendió con la brusca respuesta del chico. Lo miró muy mal y tomó sus brazos, acercándolo para plantarle un beso sin importarle si Finn se quemaba o no. El chico se quejó del dolor y se alejó rápidamente, llorando más debido al dolor. El príncipe, al ser alejado, unas cuantas lágrimas de Finn cayeron sobre él, lastimándolo y haciendo que se queje. Finn sólo lloraba más, cayendo en la cama débil.

- …. – El príncipe estaba atónito. – Finn…. Lo siento…. – Se acercó un poco. – Ahora entiendo…. Tú eres un elemento agua más fuerte…. Tus lágrimas son más grandes….

Finn lo miró sin entender.

- Ahora veo que esto te hace más daño a ti….

Esas palabras no servían de mucho, Finn sólo miró hacia un lado, evitando verlo. El príncipe se retiró de la habitación en una línea de fuego, volviendo poco después con una roca en sus manos. La miró por unos momentos y la beso, para luego ofrecérsela a Finn.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

Finn lo miró y se sonrojó, tomando la roca y besándola para luego devolvérsela. El príncipe sonrió un poco.

- En verdad lo siento. – Dijo con un tono bajo, viendo como Finn secaba sus lágrimas y sólo miraba su mirada. Su sonrisa desapareció. - …. Me gustas, Finn.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Finn se abrieron al máximo y miró sorprendido al príncipe.

- P-pero…. Y-yo… Soy un sustituto…. – Tartamudeó, tratando de no volver a llorar. El príncipe negó.

- No lo eres…. Eres similar, pero no son lo mismo…. – El humano se sonrojó.

- ¿S-seguro….? – Aún seguía dudoso, y el fogoso lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Acaso me veo inseguro? Tú lloras más que ella….

- I-idiota…. – Insultó Finn, inflando sus mejillas. El príncipe volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- No me llames así.

- N-no lloro tanto…. – Se quejó. El príncipe volvió a pronunciar su hechizo mientras hablaba.

- Sí. – Tomó su rostro y lo besó, metiendo su lengua en la boca del otro, enredándola con la otra por un rato para luego separarse. – Sí lo haces.

Un jadea salió de la boca del humano al terminar ese beso, siendo adorable para el más alto. Volvió a tomar su cara para besarlo nuevamente, mientras el otro le correspondía y pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. El príncipe se calentó, literalmente, y comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer levemente. No se separaron, siguieron ese dulce beso, entrelazando sus lenguas y disfrutando de la sensación de frotarlas una con la otra.

- ¡Finn! – Llamó Jake desde fuera de la casa. – ¡Voy a salir con Bmo! Nos vemos después.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso al aviso y siguieron besándose. El príncipe siguió acariciando bajo la camisa de Finn, dándole atención especial a sus pezones mientras que el otro se estremecía y se mantenía apegado. Poco después se separaron y comenzaron a jadear.

- …. Te ves adorable. – Comentó el príncipe, mirando la cara jadeante del otro. Finn se sonrojó ante el comentario y el príncipe sólo se encendió un poco más.

Finn lo miró con timidez y se sentó en frente de él. Besó una de sus mejillas y le sonrió dulcemente, mientras el hechizo desaparecía. El príncipe estaba completamente sonrojado, así que se tapó los ojos con vergüenza, mientras que Finn lo miraba curioso.

- De verdad eres adorable…. – Dijo, volviéndolo a besar.

Fue doloroso, el hechizo ya había desaparecido y el contacto no fue muy bueno, pero Finn se sonrojó y lo miró tímido y adolorido al separarse.

- Oh, perdona. – Se disculpó el más alto. – Aún no logro hacer bien ese hechizo para durar más tiempo.

- Lo lograrás. – Animó el humano con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, haciendo que el príncipe vuelva a subir de temperatura.

- Bien… Creo que debería irme…. – Notó cómo el otro bajaba la mirada triste. – ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Creo que iré a casa….

- No iré entonces…. Y-yo…. Te esperaré mañana ¿Sí? – Sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿M-mañana….? ¿C-cómo una cita….? – Preguntó avergonzado de que el pensamiento le pasara por la cabeza. Finn también se sonrojó.

- S-si así quieres….

- Está bien…. Entonces vendré por ti mañana….

La mirada del príncipe empezó a recorrer el cuarto del chico, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomó la piedra que había llevado y le dio un beso para luego entregársela a Finn. El humano la besó y le sonrió.

- Hasta mañana. – Se despidió, antes de irse rápidamente en una línea de fuego, súper apenado.

* * *

**sfdsadfasfdjhhfk, SUPER GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY -Me revuelco por el suelo- ¡Cuanto drama! ¡Alguien debería darme un tiro! -Recibe un tiro en la cabeza-**

**Sonicathehedgehod24: No lo hagas, sí le sigo... D:**

**carlosjim04: no te preocupes, seguirá :3 y gracias 8D**

**Anjiiel: La locura es wenaaaaaaaaaaaaa 8D ¡Viva la locuraaaaaaaaa! kjhadskjfhasdf, ok no XD claro que lo continuo :3**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡Finn, ya llegué! – Dijo Jake, entrando al cuarto. - ¡Wow! – Se asombró de ver el cuarto quemado. - ¿Qué pasó, papá?

- Vino él…. – Contestó tímido y sonrojado.

- ¿Vino quién?

- El príncipe flama, el que se parece a la princesa….

- ¿Y qué hacía ese aquí?

- Vino a verme.

- ¿Verte? ¿Para qué?

Nuevamente la sangre se fue a la cara del muchacho. Suspiró, y empezó a contarle todo a su mejor amigo, casi con cada detalle.

- Por eso pensé que me odiarías…. – Dijo, mirando a su amigo que estaba boquiabierto. – S-sabía que me odiarías….

- No, no es eso. Sólo que no creí que…. Le bateabas al otro bando, hermanito. Pero aguántame carnitas…. ¡¿Ya se besaron así de cochinotes?! – Gritó sorprendido, haciendo que el otro se ponga más rojo.

- ¡N-no pienses mal!

- ¿Qué quieres que piense, muchachito travieso?

- ¡No hice nada malo! – Se quejó.

- ¿Y cómo explicas este desastre?

- Él es de fuego. – Ahora lo miró mal.

- ¿Sólo se besaron en la cama y se encendió todo el cuarto? Pues estaban muy calenturientos.

- ¡Jake! ¡Para! – Se quejó Finn, con una vergüenza tan grande como cuando fue a buscar la armadura Chick chick.

- Está bien, pero le daré sus pataditas si te vuelve a herir. – Finn rió un poco ante el comentario. - ¿Pero estás seguro de que te gusta? ¿Qué hay de la Princesa Flama?

- Me gusta más él…. Aunque suene raro. – Confesó con vergüenza.

- Se armará la gorda…. Ten cuidado, que si la princesa flama es malvada, él ha de ser peor.

- Ella no es malvada…. Sólo es apasionada. – Se quejó, haciendo pucheros.

- Apasionada…. Y veo que el príncipe también lo es.

- Bueno, son…. Parecidos.

- …. Creo que ya te deschavetaste. – Finn sólo infló sus mejillas. – Bueno, tú eres quien está loquito. Sólo no me llames cuando estés con quemaduras de 3er grado.

Las mejillas del humano se inflaron más y empezó a hacer un pequeño berrinche.

- ¡Jake! ¡Deja de burlarte! – Se quejó.

- ¡No me burlo! ¡Es la mera verdad!

- ¡Te burlas!

- Claro. – Dijo el perro, retirándose para no pelear más con su amigo.

Un gran y pesado suspiro salió de la boca de Finn, símbolo de su ligera frustración por su hermano.

Al día siguiente, a la casa del chico se dirigía el malhumorado príncipe, dirigiéndose a su cita con su nuevo novio. Novio…. Se sonrojó por la palabra, pero no hizo demasiado caso. Mientras tanto, en un cuaderno se escribían unas cuantas cosas aleatorias, dignas de una niña enamorada. Ese cuaderno era de Finn, y él era quien escribía. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado por sus sentimientos. Escuchó un grito que lo llamaba, era su amante. Sonrió y dejó sus cosas para acercarse a su ventana.

- Hey. – Saludó.

- ¿Vas a venir?

- Sí, espérame un momento.

Sonrió y salió al rato de la casa del árbol. El príncipe estaba con una expresión muy malhumorada, y el niño le sonrió al estar cerca de él, el mayor no pudo evitar el calentarse un poco. La mirada de Finn se dirigió hacia otro lado de forma tímida, buscando algo. Tomó una roca y la besó para luego dársela al príncipe. Flama la tomó y la besó en seguida, con toda la vergüenza del mundo plasmada en su cara. Finn se sonrojó.

- Te traía un regalo…. – Dijo Flama. – Unas flores…. Pero se quemaron. Ese tipo de cosas se dan en las citas. ¿No? – Finn se puso realmente rojo y asintió.

- S-sí….

- Perdona, se quemaron.

- No te preocupes. – Ahora le sonrió.

- …. – Flama seguía insatisfecho por haber fallado. – Finn, junta sus manos. – Finn lo miró curioso y juntó ligeramente sus manos, con un pequeño espacio entre ellas.

- ¿Así…?

- Sí.

Flama se colocó detrás de su pequeño amante y puso sus manos bajo las de Finn. Poco a poco, se concentró y en ese pequeño espacio entre ambas manos, se empezó a crear unas bellas flores de fuego.

- S-son hermosas…. – Dijo el menor, maravillado.

- Gracias…. – El fogoso sonrió.

Finn no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de besar nuevamente aquellos labios por tal acción, pero decidió abstenerse para no quemarse los suyos. Las flores desaparecieron cuando el príncipe quitó sus manos.

- Perdona que no sean de verdad. – Se disculpó.

- No pasa nada. – Finn sonrió.

- Vamos.

Antes de que pudiesen dar un paso, un pequeño robot cuadrado y de ruedas se acercó.

- Creador. – Dijo el robot.

- ¡Neptor! ¿Qué haces acá?

- He notado que te puedes lastimar. – Dijo. – Así que toma. – Extendió su único brazo y le entregó un guante de cocina. – Para que no te quemes. – Lo tomó y se rió.

- Gracias.

- Todo por ti, creador. – Dijo con su robótica voz, para luego retirarse.

- ¿De dónde lo sacó? – Preguntó Flama.

- Bmo, ¿Dónde está mi guante de cocina? – Se quejó Jake en la cocina.

Finn sólo se rió y se puso el guante para tomar la mano de su novio. Le gustaba esa cercanía, era linda, y sabía que la disfrutaría mucho. Sonrió y miró con timidez a su príncipe. Flama también lo miró y una sonrisa adornó su serio rostro. Él no volvería a su sufrir, claro que no, porque tenía un pequeño héroe a su lado.

**FIN****_N_**

* * *

**asdfasdfasdhfkahsdf ¡Dos caps en 1 día! ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! -Tipo un Show Más (?)- kjhkjhsdfsdf ok no e3e ¡Hasta aquí llega esta linda historia! ;D Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final, desde los que me apoyaron hasta los que me amenazaron :3 Pero esta cosa gay terminó -w- Tal vez escriba otro... o3o en realidad, escribiré otro de ellos dos... O mejor dicho, del Príncipe Helado (Finn alterno) ¿Quién lo va a leer? 8D ¡Díganme! Para saber si lo escribo o no -w- Como sea ¡Gracias a todos! ;D**

**Sonicathehedgehog24: De nada -w- (?)**

**Angely-Crystal: Se, son hermosos 8D**

**carlosjim04: No la completé para no alargarme tanto o3o además, este es un rol que hice con una amiga el cual estoy pasando a fic.**

**Anjiiel: Yo también debo ir allá (?)**

**Richie3f: Gracias por el alago :3**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


End file.
